Aloe
Aloe is a first gen pup that belongs to User:Silverheart456 and was adopted from User:Lunar Lex Personality He's usually quiet and calm, keeping to himself and doesn't really interact with the other pups unless they're on a mission or someone else starts the conversation first. It's not that he's rude, he just has a hard time dealing with social situations. One his walls come down, he's a sweetheart and a very bubbly and kind pup. You know he feels comfortable around you if he initiates conversation or affection of any sort. He is very focused and hardworking, always trying to do the best he can and please those close to him. Appearance Aloe is a red-orange colored cocker spaniel with a white chest, belly, and muzzle. He has a slightly darker fringe and long, fuzzy ears. His paws are this same rusty color as well as his tail. His front paws and tail have white tips. His eyes are an icy blue color, and he wears a yellow collar. His badge consists of a dark pink flower on a lime green background. Uniform TBA Bio Aloe was born to a rich family in Foggy Bottom, and lived with them until he was old enough to talk. They moved out of their house and into an apartment that didn't allow pets, so he was turned out to fend for himself. Eventually he made his way to Adventure Bay, where he was promptly caught and taken to the pound. Luckily for him, however, he was soon adopted by a kind man and was taken to live with him. His owner loved to garden and sell the t]flowers and plants he grew, and Aloe picked up the same fondness for the job. He met Ryder when he visited his owner's shop one day to pick up some flowers for Katie, and, after chatting a bit, he was taken into the PAW Patrol as an unofficial member. He remains with his owner though and continues to help him run the shop when he's not needed for PAW Patrol duties. Family Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father Colleen - Mate, Alive Journey - Son, Alive Justice - Daughter, Alive Cypress - Son, Alive Zodiac - Son, Alive Acacia - Daughter, Alive Kallik - Daughter, Alive Stories He's Been In By Me By Others Collabs Trivia Pup Pack Tools *Watering Can *Seed Packets *Trowel *Small Shovel *Small Rake *Shears *Hose Catchphrases Open for suggestion Crush He has a crush on Colleen. The two met in the park when they were pups, and didn't see each other again until he joined the PAW patrol when they were teens. It took awhile, but they eventually started dating. In the future, they get married and have six pups: Journey , Justice , Cypress , Acacia , Zodiac , and Kallik . Random *He doesn't have a vehicle *He was adopted from Lunar Lex *Although he's shy, he loves to run and play with his closest friends. *He may be related to Skye somehow Gallery photo 2.JPG|Screenshot edit AloexColleen.png|Adorable art trade with Layneyorkie. It's awesome! KIMBERLY - WIN 20151008 154532.JPG|Him with Colleen in at the bottom First kiss.png|First kiss <3 20180804 211920.jpg|Him and Colleen in their uniforms Category:Males Category:Boys Category:Pups Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon pups Category:Silverheart456's Character Category:Character Category:Pup Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Cocker spaniels Category:Cocker spaniel Category:Adopted Pup Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Present gen Category:Present gen pups Category:First gen Category:Parents Category:Mature Pups Category:Paw Patrol Category:Fanon characters Category:Boy Character Category:Boy Pups Category:Male Pup Category:Male Character Category:Male Category:Purebred Category:Fanon character Category:Fanon Charcters Category:Animals Category:Shy Characters Category:Gentle animals Category:Gentle Characters Category:Characters adopted Category:Pups related to Skye Category:Skye's Family